euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Syaran Fontaine
'''Syaran Fontaine '''is a Breton Spellsword who wields the ability to make singularities and close them. He is born of the Fontaine family, to Sam Fontaine and his wife Milie. He has a sister, Celestine, and is the cousin of the Battlemage Seth Fontaine. Biography Syaran is the twin brother of Celestine Fontaine, and thus the child of Sam Fontaine and Milie. He was brought up educated in swordplay, fighting, academics and many other subjects, and is thus knowledgeable about the world around him., Due to a Dragon Break, Syaran was forced back in time with his sister Celestine and his cousin Seth. Syaran seeks to restore the timelines and go back to his own time with his relatives, who share this goal. Personality and Appearance Syaran is always calm and composed, thinking ahead of his foes and observing with a sense of disinterest. He is normally quite slow to take action, because he believes in accounting for every variable. When the situation calls for it, Syaran can make split second decisions and is very decisive. He also values his friendships and relationships, and tends to protect people close to him, like his sister and cousin Elisa. Syaran is less rational than Seth, but nonetheless still prefers rational thought than emotional feeling. Appearance Syaran has brownish blonde hair, due to inheritance from his mother. Like all other Fontaines, Syaran has a pair of beautiful blue eyes. He also has relatively smooth features, and looks relatively young. Syaran stands at about 5'11", and is quite fit for his age and height. Powers and Abilities Syaran possesses extremely good swordsmanship, allowing him to take on exponents in that field, and he's also a capable unarmed fighter, more so than many relatives because of his great strength and dexterity. Syaran has electrokinetic power, allowing him to learn lightning based spells extremely quickly, as well as blast opponents with powerful thunderbolts if necessary for him to do so. Supported by his relatively large magicka pool, Syaran can unleash a lot of lightning on his foes. Syaran has the ability to create powerful beams of collimated high energy gamma radiation from his hands, which allows him to cause horrific wounds to enemies that he attacks. The energy content of the beam is so high, the air along the path of the beam re emits red light when Syaran fires the beams. These beams do not cost magicka, and due to the focus, tends to only cause very localized damage. Getting hit by enough of the beams will cause severe radiation sickness in the target, which will seal the fate of the target. Syaran can create singularities at will, to consume anything they touch, or close these singularities. By using singularities, Syaran can use it to disable opponents by applying crushing gravity on them, or use it for direct area damage by creating a black hole that pulls people in forcefully, before evaporating in a powerful burst of radiation that damages heavily. Syaran normally can only make weaker singularities if he just rapidly creates them without any focus, to pin enemies, blast them or drag them around, but he can create larger, far stronger singularities if he focuses and uses more magicka. From this larger singularities, Syaran can fire gamma ray bursts that burn enemies for heavy amounts of damage, using some magicka. Syaran has an awakened Truth Reader power, which gives him the ability to freely alter gravity in his line of sight, at a great magicka cost. With this, Syaran can crush enemies with thought, just by looking at them. However, this power needs focus, and takes time to use. It is also draining. As a side effect, though, Syaran can fly without much power use, and he can negate gravitational effects on his body, making him take no fall damage, and making him immune to his own powers. Syaran can also make a sword that is just a hole in space, which allows him to cut many things. He can wrap this field around swords to increase their cutting power as well. Syaran's further application of the power allows him to create a ward that consumes spells that hit it and reflects weapons like a solid, making the power of spells used to attack him irrelevant. Syaran has illusion immunity. He is also completely immune to paralysis skills and disables. Syaran posseses biological immortality. Equipment Syaran Fontaine uses the sword "Nightbringer", It is a sword made of alloy and enchanted with the unknown Fontaine family created enchantment to make not dull, or break. The weapon can also cut ghosts and ethereal beings. Other than that, the sword has average abilities and no special properties, aside from it's extreme sharpness. Syaran also wears a suit of Medium armor, which can take itself off on command from him. Trivia * Syaran's appearance is based on Kakine Teitoku of A Certain Magical Index, with some differences * Syaran has shown a bit too much affection for his cousin Elisa... Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility Category:Bretons